dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Gogeta (Movie 15)
]]}} |epithet = |eng = Gozīta |universe = 7th Universe |realm =Altered Hell, Afterworld |galaxies =North Galaxies |galaxy = |race = Saiyan |subrace = |birthplace = Altered Hell |section = |residence = |birthday = |age = |status = Incapacitated |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = / |japanese = / |team = Dragon Team |team2 = |team3 = |team4 = |team5 = |team6 = |team7 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |affiliation4 = |affiliation5 = |affiliation6 = |affiliation7 = |occupation = |partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |superior = |henchmen = |teammate = |counterpart =Vegetto |fusions = |lifelink = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter #1 |anime debut = DBGT060 |movie debut = Movie #15 |ova debut= |game debut =''Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22'' |mission debut = |family = * Son Gokū * Vegeta |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Big Bang Kamehameha * Bluff Kamehameha * Doppelgänger * Punisher Drive * Soul Punisher * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 4 |tools = *Angel Ring |vehicles = }} is a Saiyan from the 7th Universe that is the result of Vegeta and Son Gokū using Metamoran Fusion to merge into a singular warrior. The warrior was also christened by the Kaiō of the South, when appearing as a his weaker version. His counterpart is Vegetto, created through the Potara earring. Background On Age 774, Gogeta was born within the bounds of Janenba's altered Hell. Beforehand, both Vegeta, and Gokū had two efforts in fusing into a singular warrior. The first resulted in the warriors coalescing into a weaker version referred to as 'Vekū'. The warriors with the intervention of Paikūhan were able to perform the Metamorese Fusion and united to become a sole warrior. Personality Despite being formed from the combined personalities of both Vegeta and Gokū, Gogeta initially appeared different to both of warriors, sharing vast differences between his counterpart, Vegetto. Whilst, in his Super Saiyan State the personality of Gogeta is distinct from Vegetto's. In his initial appearance, Gogeta had a serious disposition in battle, and had a different modus operandi, where he remained serious and a composed attitude. Gogeta unlike his two counterparts ended battles without hesitation. Albeit, merciful and without killing his target, potentially deriving from Gokū's kindred personality, where he doesn't kill innocent people. After purifying Janenba, Gogeta's seriousness cracked after the threat was dealt with, where he shares a small chuckle with himself, after a long-fought battle. In the anime, in his Super Saiyan 4 state, Gogeta astutely uses the art of deception by undergoing a drastic change to his personality, where he acts more playful, and cunning. As means to purify the planet, without his target knowing. Gogeta acts more boorish, due taking the battle less seriously than Gogeta did as a Super Saiyan. In this ruse, Gogeta played around with his opponents, such as Super One-Star Dragon with inappropriate pranks and bluffs. Gogeta used this as a means to spiritually defeat the One-Star Dragon. After using a the Minus Energy Power Ball, Gogeta adopted a more serious nature. Where Gogeta notes that he used the radical change in personality as a ploy. Appearance As the fusion of Gokū and Vegeta, Gogeta possesses a fair mixture of traits from both warriors. His hair, while it has never been properly seen in base state, is more inclined towards Vegeta's style, down to the widow's peak; however, Gogeta has one bang that hangs over his face, a trait acquired from Gokū. Physically, Gogeta appears to be more in line with Gokū, as he possesses a muscular, but slender build, as well as being fairly tall. His skin is fair, like Gokū's as well. Gogeta's facial features resemble Gokū as well, but with a hint of the seriousness that comes from Vegeta. His attire is the standard outfit beget by the Metamorese Fusion; a vest, white gi pants, a dark blue obi tied to the side, and black shoes with dark blue wrappings. The primary difference is the vest's coloration, being black with orange padding, rather than the dark blue vest that Gotenks wears. Equipment * Due to the nature of the bodies of Vegeta and Gokū being technically dead at the time of the merger. Gogeta also possessed an Angel Ring that significates that Gogeta is deceased, and is one of many warriors given a special condition by Enma, that allows Gogeta to keep his body, even after death. Abilities As a warrior constructed through process of Fusion, Gogeta encompasses the ability of both of the Saiyan sources that Gogeta was created from. Resulting in Gogeta possessing stronger ability that of both Gokū and Vegeta. This was illustrated through Gogeta's immaculate prowess to dominate over foes such as; Janenba and the One-Star Dragon in his Super One-Star Dragon state, dominating the two warriors with minimal effort.Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and VegetaDragon Ball GT episode 60 Due to the two original sources are pure-blooded Saiyans that unlocked the prowess to use Super Saiyan, Gogeta also has access to such a form. As well as having access Super Saiyan 4. Giving Gogeta access to the abilities of two of strongest Saiyans in the 7th universe. As well as having the ability to restore himself from verge of death, and the natural affinity to utilize ki. Gogeta also showed the ability to create Doppelgängers. Power and Physical Prowess Gogeta was noted to have a Fighting Strength of 2.5 billion.V-Jump,2004 Issue As a Fusion he possesses greater power than that of both Vegeta and Gokū. As a result Gogeta encompasses the power of two of the greatest warriors in the entirety of the 7th Universe. In his Super Saiyan state, Gogeta's power vastly outstrips the power of Super Saiyan 3 Gokū, illustrated through his defeat of Janenba. Gogeta was completely unaffected by the punch of Janenba. The power released by Gogeta was so immense that even in Hell it can be sensed by inhabitants in the Living World such as Goten and Trunks, who detected the gigantic pillar of Gogeta's ki. The sheer volume of his power was enough to frighten both Janemba and the One-Star Dragon. Physical Martial Arts Techniques Gogeta's battle prowess is encompassed by Vegeta and Gokū's ability. Gogeta's strikes are so fast they are undetectable, to beings such as Janenba and the One-Star Dragon. Super Saiyan Gogeta was shown to have strikes that appear as waves of ki. Each of them strong enough to hinder the movement of Janenba. Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta was able to kick so fast that it appears undetectable to the Super One-Star Dragon. Gogeta also was able to attack with a simple stare. Gogeta appears to favor Physical Martial Arts Techniques over Ki Manipulation Techniques, saving techniques with ki as a last resort. As a Super Saiyan, with his serious nature working alongside his considerable power, Gogeta showed the desire to end fights quickly, killing Janemba in a little over half a minute, not even coming close to the 30-minute time limit the Fusion allows. In this form, he's seen favoring kicks over punches and other forms of strike attacks. These, however, were only the visible blows; the blows delivered while he was moving too fast to be properly seen were indiscernible.Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta's kicks are completely undetectable for the likes of Super One-Star Dragon. Ki Manipulation Techniques Gogeta as a merger of two Saiyans, grants him as a Saiyan the natural capability to utilize ki. In the anime, Gogeta had the capability to utilize the basic ability to fly through the use of ki. As well as an ability to emit ki as a wave. Gogeta's ki coloration is consistently yellow. Under the state of Super Saiyan 4, the ki retains its original yellow, but deeply suffused yellow colored sparkles within the diameter of the aura. When emitted as a Kikōha, Gogeta's ki can change various colors such as white-blue dual coloration in his Big Bang Kamehameha. The Soul Punisher emits multiple colors and possesses the capability to purify organisms, from negative to positive energy. Unique to Gogeta, he is able to purify ki, even able to fully purify wicked entities such as Janenba. Gogeta has access to the Kamehameha, even being able to construct a bluff-version of the technique. In Super Saiyan 4, his immense powers are increased only further, with the simple act of fusing creating a giant sphere of power akin to a large barrier, and his ki was capable of overloading a mass of negative energy with positive energy to clear a case of planet-wide miasma.Dragon Ball GT episode 60 Soul Punisher One of Gogeta's most powerful finishing techniques is the Soul Punisher, alternatively referred to as the Stardust Breaker. The precise mechanics behind the technique are unknown, but the execution involves Gogeta placing a hand above his head, gathering the ki to form a rainbow-hued sphere of energy. Compressed the sphere into small particles, he throws it at his intended target, where it phases into their body. After a delayed reaction of a few seconds, the sphere detonates, utterly destroying its target. It is presumed to be a form of purification, as the technique destroyed Janemba, a creature made of negative energy, but left the ogre that it used as the template entirely untouched. Big Bang Kamehameha The strongest technique utilized by Gogeta that is a combination of two signature techniques of both of his sources such as; Gokū's Kamehameha, and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Merging the two techniques into a stronger singular ability that constructs a large blue-white colored sphere. The Kikōha is noted to have enough power to obliterate the One-Star Dragon in his Super One-Star Dragon state, despite not utilizing against him in time. The power of the ability caused both Gokū and Vegeta's time as Gogeta to expire. Though it lacked the power to destroy him completely, the injuries cost the dragon the other six dragon balls and thus, most of his power. Gogeta stated that a second Big Bang Kamehameha would have killed him. Gogeta was confident that a full blast from the technique would have been enough to kill the Dragon outright and praised the dragon for surviving it. Saiyan Forms Super Saiyan As a merger between both Gokū and Vegeta, Gogeta was born with the capability to utilize the legendary Super Saiyan state. During the brief battle between himself and Janenba, Gogeta immediately emerged with this state active, suffusing his body with a large pillar of ki enough to overwhelm Janenba with ease. The aura like all of the classic Saiyan forms appears in a light yellow, whereas Gogeta's hair turns gold, and his eyes turn cyan, followed with a tremendous power increase to each of the abilities of Gogeta. Due, to the nature of Super Saiyan, it invokes negative feelings onto its users, which could explain the casually serious nature of Gogeta. As a Super Saiyan alone, his power surpasses Gokū's Super Saiyan 3 form's power, easily defeating Janemba, while Super Saiyan 3 Gokū wasn't able to keep up with the newly transformed creature. Super Saiyan 4 Due to manner both Vegeta and Gokū fused in Gogeta is able to also use Super Saiyan 4. This by default also gives Gogeta access to such a state. Gogeta undergoes a radical change; possessing brown fur throughout his body, black eye markings, red-colored spiky hair that merges both of the distinguishing hair characteristics of Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta and Gokū's hair, and bright blue eyes. Gogeta's aura becomes very distinct sometimes appearing as a sparkly orange colored ki. In this state, his power increase is substantially larger, being dozens of times stronger than the average Super Saiyan 4.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files Plot Overview Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta After the result of the Fusion, Gogeta emerges in his Super Saiyan state. Gogeta declares to Paikūhan that he'll be the one to defeat Janenba. Just then, Gogeta is on the move using his amazing power and speed striking Janenba and then appearing elsewhere and knees him twice, and kicks him upwards. Gogeta then begins to form a multi-colored technique, which forms into the Soul Punisher. Janenba then immediately aims to attack Gogeta, and is hit with the Soul Punisher. Janenba lands one blow on Gogeta, with no effect on Gogeta. The Soul Punisher then purifies Janenba's negative energy that made up Janemba's form. With the removal of the negative energy, the ogre that was being used as the template was freed, and fled upon seeing Gogeta. Gogeta chuckled in amusement, before waiting out the remainder of the half hour of his fusion. After they defused, Vegeta told Gokū he never wanted to perform fusion again, and the two bid each other farewell for the time being. Dragon Ball GT Seven Evil Dragons Arc There would come a time where Gogeta's immense powers were needed to save the universe once again. During the battle against the Super One-Star Dragon, Gokū and Vegeta, even at Super Saiyan 4, proved to be no match for the Dragon's immense powers. It was Vegeta who would suggest Fusion, ironic given his distaste for the technique. With the help of their sons distracting the Super One-Star Dragon, Gokū and Vegeta were able to successfully fuse into Super Gogeta. With his increased powers, Gogeta easily handles the Super One-Star Dragon, dominating him with no issue and even utilizing his superior abilities to taunt and toy with his opponent, goading him effectively with techniques designed to humiliate the Dragon. Gogeta's true objectives, however, are revealed when his goading successfully baited the Super One-Star Dragon into releasing his Minus Energy Power Ball, a technique containing the negative power of the Dragon Balls. Gogeta flares his own power, kicking the Power Ball and infusing his own plus energy into it, overriding the minus energy and sending the Power Ball hurtling out into space, purifying the toxic miasmas of negative energy around the planet at the same time. With this goal accomplished, Gogeta moves to finish off the Super One-Star Dragon with his Big Bang Kamehameha. However, due to the immense power consumption of Super Saiyan 4, the fusion lasted an unprecedented ten minutes before defusing, rending Gogeta unable to levy the finishing blow. Video Games Gogeta appears as a playable character in the following games: Battles * Gogeta versus Janenba * Gogeta versus Super One-Star Dragon Trivia * Gogeta never named himself in either the original Japanese dub of the movie or the original Japanese dub of Dragon Ball GT; he did, however, declare his name in the dub of his début movie. * Gogeta is the only Super Saiyan whose base form has never been seen. * Gogeta has the highest quantifable Power Level to be registered in any media of the franchise. * In Dragon Ball Z Extreme Battle 22, Gogeta is mistakenly named "Vegito" in the English release of the game. Quotes Notes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Fused Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Deceased